


Worth the Wait

by Gildaurel



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: M/M, Magic's Price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildaurel/pseuds/Gildaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene from Magic's Price when Vanyel finally gives in to Stefen's advances at Forst Reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Contains graphic M/M sex. All characters belong to Mercedes Lackey.

When Stefen ran his callused hands up his shirt, Vanyel’s mind finally stopped its whirling of doubt and settled into the long-forgotten state of heightened, nervous anticipation for a new lover. _Gods- it’s been five years, at least—_  
Having freed him of his shirt, Stefen leaned over him on the bed and kissed his mouth lightly, almost hesitantly. He pulled back to look at Vanyel, still a bit uncertain of the other’s mind. _I want this_ , Vanyel thought firmly, silencing his overbearing conscience. _This is love, not lust. I’ve loved him for months… and he’s so, so incredibly attractive…_

In the darkness, Stefen’s eyes looked even larger than usual, and the moonlight glanced off the sharp curve of his cheekbone. His skin shone young and smooth under his half-undone shirt. Vanyel reached a hand out, gently, to touch his delicate collarbone. Growing bolder, he slid his hand down further to trace the outline of one of Stefen’s nipples. _I want to touch him everywhere._  
Stefen responded by lifting his own shirt entirely over his head, baring a slender, muscled torso. With a sharp intake of breath, Vanyel ran his hands along both sides of the Bard’s body, feeling the warmth of his skin.  
Smiling, Stefen returned the caress and bent his head to Vanyel’s for another light kiss. This time, Vanyel opened his mouth under Stefen’s and the Bard began to explore it with a tender, yet eager tongue. The kiss felt right, righter than anything else in the world, and Vanyel wrapped his arms around Stefen’s body to pull him in even closer. He moaned softly when he felt the warmth of the other’s chest against his own.  
Stefen reached down to brush strands of silvered hair out of Vanyel’s eyes. “Oh, Van,“ he whispered, his face a fraction of an inch from Vanyel’s. “You’re beautiful, simply beautiful.”  
Smiling, Vanyel caught Stefen’s hand and pressed it to his cheek. “So are you.”

Encouraged, Stefen began to trail kisses down Vanyel’s neck, pausing to nip gently just at the most sensitive spot. He gasped, and then Stefen’s hands were everywhere, firm and callused on his chest, his thighs, reminding him of what touch felt like.  
Stefen’s mouth continued down, pausing to lick each nipple gently, and Vanyel shuddered at the delicate touch. _He is—unbelievable_ , he thought as Stefen kissed the inside of his thighs over his breeches, now working back upward and around his most sensitive area.  
As Stefen deftly undid his breeches and pulled them down, along with his small clothes, Vanyel had one last coherent, amused thought: _I’m certainly not the one taking advantage of anyone here._

Then, Stefen threw his mind into blind ecsasy, taking his cock into his mouth in one swift motion. Vanyel cried aloud in pleasure, feeling the sweet warmth and wetness surrounding him. Stefen ran his tongue along the underside of his cock while moving his mouth up and down and Vanyel felt his breath shortening, his chest heaving.  
 _I’ve never felt anything… like this… Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods…_ ran through his mind, over and over, as Stefen cradled his balls with one hand and stroked with the other. He felt himself rising higher and higher, overcome with sensation, until the white-hot lightning overwhelmed him and he cried, “Gods, Stef!” aloud.  
Stefen kept his cock in his mouth, swallowing the seed, before gently trailing his tongue around the tip one last time. Vanyel jerked and pulled Stefen back up to face him. “Love,” he breathed, overwhelmed. “Oh, love.” Stefen flashed him another one of those brilliant smiles and bent to kiss him again. “My pleasure.”  
Vanyel arched an eyebrow. “Not yet.” He could feel Stefen’s still-hard cock against his thigh and shifted a bit so that it was right at his opening. Stefen toyed with a lock of Vanyel’s hair, surprise warring with desire on his face.  
Desire won out. “Not yet,” Stefen echoed him, running his hand down Vanyel’s body to play his fingers delicately around his opening. “But you’re not ready,” he whispered into Vanyel’s ear, pressing his body against the older man’s so that his cock touched, but didn’t enter him.  
“I suppose not,” Vanyel murmured with a smile. “I don’t suppose you have any…” he trailed off as Stefen pulled a pot of massage oil from behind the candle.  
“I did have certain hopes for tonight,” Stefen said, a bit smugly.

Vanyel simply chuckled, a warm, deep chuckle that excited Stefen almost as much as the thought of entering his perfectly formed body.  
Stefen swiftly coated his fingers in oil, all the way around. _He’s obviously done this many times before_ , Vanyel thought amusedly, watching the Bard place the pot back on the table, his cock hardening once again at the thought of Stefen inside of him.  
Stefen caught him in a deep, probing kiss, playing his tongue against Vanyel’s as he slowly inserted a finger into his opening. Using his small Healing gift, Vanyel forced his body to relax and accept Stefen’s second finger readily. The younger man pushed his fingers slowly deeper into him and Vanyel gasped in pleasure as they trailed along each sensitive spot. _I want him inside me, now._  
“Stefen,” he murmured, catching his gaze. Taking the cue, Stefen extracted his fingers and Vanyel reached for the oil. With sure movements, he poured a bit into his hand and stroked Stefen’s cock. Stefen groaned in pleasure.  
“Oh, Gods, Van, I want you so bad,” he whispered as Vanyel led Stefen’s cock right up to his ass.  
Then, Stefen slid gently, ever so gently inside of him. Vanyel gasped at the mingled sensations of pleasure and pain, and bucked against Stefen. Feeling the warm tightness around his cock, Stefen began to thrust slowly inside him and Vanyel moaned at the sheer pleasure of being so close.  
Quicker, Stefen thrust. Quicker, Vanyel breathed. Quicker, Stefen’s hands played across his chest, along his cock, everywhere. Quicker, quicker, until they both shuddered and cried shared ecstasy loud into the night.

Stefen collapsed onto Vanyel, his entire frame shaking with release. Vanyel wrapped lax arms around him, half-comatose with pleasure.  
Slowly, Stefen slipped out of Vanyel and to the side. “That was incredible,” he said softly, amazement in his hazel eyes. “Impossibly good.”  
Vanyel favored him with a smile more open and sweet than any Stefen had ever seen on his face before. “I feel the same.”  
He winced, slightly, as Stefen pulled him possessively into his arms. Stefen pulled back a bit. “Are you—is everything—“  
Vanyel cut him off with another smile, snuggling up to him. “I’m fine, just a bit sore. It’s been a long, long time.”  
Stefen chuckled. “I can imagine. It took quite a bit of patience and persistence to seduce you, lover.”  
“Was it worth the wait?” Vanyel said jokingly, but with a hint of insecurity that Stefen’s tuned ear picked up instantly.  
Stefen looked at him, wonder still in his eyes, and shook his head. “I would have waited a hundred years to feel like that. Like this.” He pulled Vanyel in for a passionate, probing kiss, exploring every corner of his mouth before asking, humor in his voice, “Does that answer your question?”  
“Yes,” Vanyel murmured, closing his eyes as Stefen began to stroke his back. “I believe it does.”


End file.
